


Secrets Kept Under the Table

by Callistra



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistra/pseuds/Callistra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LOTS Pornbattle 2011</p><p>Kahlan looked about, bored. Darken was absorbed in discussion with one of his D’Haran nobles. Rising impatience was driving her to insanity. She leaned forward to listen to the D’Haran. Logistics. Covering her mouth, she stifled  a yawn, aware that Darken was watching her from the corner of his eye—as he always did, the sneaky bastard. She ran her hand up his thigh to see what he would do. He didn’t miss a word, so she wriggled a tiny bit closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Kept Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Kahlan gets Darken off at banquet'

Kahlan looked about, bored. Darken was absorbed in discussion with one of his D’Haran nobles. Rising impatience was driving her to insanity. She leaned forward to listen to the D’Haran. Logistics. Covering her mouth, she stifled  a yawn, aware that Darken was watching her from the corner of his eye—as he always did, the sneaky bastard. She ran her hand up his thigh to see what he would do. He didn’t miss a word, so she wriggled a tiny bit closer.

“Surely if we charged the current taxation rate…” he was saying. She loved and hated his voice. Loved the honeyed tones, the silken depths. Hated all of him when he was cruel. But she could be cruel too.

Fingers slid higher along his thigh, surely through no fault of her own! How could any woman not be entranced by such a man beside her? She took another drink, and smiled politely at the woman on her left as her fingers wandered a bit higher.

“Lovely weather today,” the Lady in scarlet said. Pale blue eyes behind glasses clashed with the intense colour of her dress, making her look washed out and watery. Kahlan choked on her wine as she tried to think of a reply, her fingers digging into the muscular thigh under her hand.

“Unseasonably warm, apparently,” Kahlan remarked. She darted a glance at the woman, saw she was oblivious, and then took a surreptitious look at Darken. White knuckles around his wineglass showed she was having some effect, but his conversation continued to flow. Smirking to herself, she turned back to the woman.

“I do love this spring weather though,” the Lady confided, and Kahlan’s hand sneaked even higher up the thigh. The tips of his vest prevented any further exploration; she simply slid under the gatekeepers of his clothing. Superheated skin met her fingertips.

“Ah! …I mean… I love this weather too. I like to take Nicholas out for picnics,” Kahlan said. Her clothing felt too tight. His clothing felt too tight. Buttons could be defeated! One finger slid under each button and flipped them loose of the holes. A moment’s silence from Darken had her cheering a silent win… but then he shifted in his chair; his cock was against her skin and she obviously had tacit approval to continue.

“Does the young prince enjoy the outdoor efforts?” the woman asked, looking down her nose. What could an eighteen month baby do that would incur such disapproval?

“Oh yes,” Kahlan said, taking the moment to slide her hand along the length of Darken’s erect cock. “Oh yes, he loves it so much,” she said, turning to look happily at Darken, portraying the happy mother as best she could. He turned to look at her, his normally dark gaze darker than ever.

 “He certainly does,” he agreed amicably. “Try changing some of the charges on your peasants,” he said, turning back to his noble. 

She stole a second to admire his aplomb.

“My little boy was never into that sort of thing,” the woman said. Kahlan leaned back further in her chair so she could better feel the textures of Darken’s cock. He was hard as rock, and she found the secrecy delicious. His skin was so hot under her palm.

He twitched under her hands. How could someone in conversation with someone else still be so demanding? She marveled. She ringed the head of his cock with her fingers and slid down, and then up, knowing how he liked it, but the rebel in her decided it was time to do things her way. While he was unable to talk her into his way, at least. Her palm cradled the head of his cock and she bit her lip as she rubbed in slow circles. Her clit suddenly made her aware of her own needs, and she shifted in her chair.  

Darken leaned forward suddenly, hunching over to talk more intently with the D’Haran.

“Don’t you think so, Your Highness?” the woman asked.

“Ah…” Kahlan realised she had completely lost track of the conversation.  “I’m sorry; I was just thinking about…” she knew Darken was listening intently to her answer, even though he was turned away. “…picnics in the palace,” she finished, glad to have found an innocent topic. “Picnics are lovely, though it is a little strange to be attended by quite so many Mord Sith at once,” she said.

Lady Scarlet peered at her over her glasses.  Kahlan wrapped her hand around his cock in silent rebellion against Scarlet’s disapproval. Let her be offended by that, if she only knew what Kahlan was doing! She began to slide back and forth in long delicious strokes. Her own body began to warm as she sat on the edge of her seat, desperate to keep her movements unobtrusive.

Darken caught his breath. Tightening her grip, she increased tempo as well as tension, rubbing the smooth skin in her fist. He was getting close, and the awareness of it made her heart beat triple time. Her thighs were remembering his thigh between them; his knee pressing against her own secret pleasures, and she almost moaned when he twitched again.

“Surely you must have some sort of outdoor activity you enjoy, my Lady?” Kahlan remembered she was in a discussion.  How could she think to concentrate on any one else when beside her, Darken was as taut as a drum. What would he do? Would anyone know? The cock in her hand began to twitch, a drop of pre-cum lubricating her movements. She slid her hand deep into his groin and then out again several more times, rewarded by the rush of fluid that coating her palm. She used it to swirl her hand around his still-coming cock, aware that he hadn’t even coughed or caught his breath.

“Please, do excuse me for a moment,” Darken said mildly to the noble. Kahlan froze, and he turned around, using both hands to capture her face. His palms burned against her cheeks, and he crushed his mouth against hers, his tongue demanding and penetrating. Her body answered his kiss—but then he was gone.

“My apologies,” he said to his companion and returned to his conversation, apparently unaffected. Kahlan patted her hair, gasping for breath. Why did she feel like she had just come? Or that she wanted to come again? And again? And again?

“Well,” sniffed Lady Scarlet. “Such uncouth behaviour!” Kahlan almost burst out with laughter. Cum still coated her hand, and all she wanted was to be uncouth in the most wicked, most wild way she could imagine! Instead, she was sentenced to terminal boredom. She snuck a glance at the back of Darken’s head. At least it was a shared sentence.


End file.
